Returning Home
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: In which Regina moves back to Storybrooke upon her father's death and learns why she was taken from the town in the first place. Swan Queen if you squint. Mills family feels. AU


**A/N: For now this story is complete. There is a possibility that I'll revisit it if there is enough interest. I do like this concept that just happened to pop into my head. There could be more, but I decided to end it where it ends. Enjoy and ignore spelling and grammar mistakes since I probably missed them.**

 **TW: Mention of non-consensual sex.**

* * *

Regina sighed as she sat in the booth of a diner she hadn't been in since she was probably five years old. Setting down the book that had been occupying her attention while she waited for her mother, she sipped on a cup of coffee the young waitress had set before her moments ago. She looked around the diner unsure if moving back here had been the best decision. She could have supported herself until she got her trust fund at twenty-five. It wouldn't be that hard, she'd been helping teach dance lessons since she was fourteen, she had a sizable amount in her savings since her father hadn't let her really use the money she'd earned.

Her father had taken her away from Storybrooke for reasons unknown when she was five and they hadn't returned since. Regina had wondered if she'd even recognize her own mother at her father's funeral. While she'd talked to the woman on holidays, birthdays and other random occasions, she hadn't seen her mother since her father at gotten full custody of her. The woman had been gentle upon greeting her at the wake and stood by her all throughout the funeral. "Regina, darling, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Regina blinked as she looked up from her coffee before standing up smoothing out the wrinkles from her skirt.

"Hello mother, I couldn't stay in that place anymore, it was…well, too depressing." Regina spoke stiffly unsure of what to say to the woman she hadn't seen in person in almost twelve years.

"I'm sorry darling, come here." Regina stepped into her mother's open arms the hug feeling awkward for the entire ten seconds that it lasted. "If you need anything, I'm here for you." Regina exhaled heavily with a small smile as she looked to her mother.

"I, well I thank you, mom." Regina spoke as Cora smiled before gesturing that they should sit. "I've registered for classes, they were able to place me in some advanced courses, but the only class that wasn't the same was advanced Anatomy. They have Anatomy and Physiology, it will more than likely be a breeze to get through. I'm not too worried about that." Regina spoke as Cora nodded. They continued talking about minuscule things for the next fifteen minutes until Cora was called back to the office.

"I'll see you at home for dinner, we can order in tonight, I hadn't prepared anything to cook for tonight not expecting you until tomorrow." Regina smiled feeling a little more at ease with her mother. She'd expected the woman to be all business with no sense of humor. She definitely more than surprised at how easy it was to talk with her mother.

"That sounds good, I'm going to read a little bit more and then probably head to the house to unpack and such." Cora nodded as she reached into her purse as Regina waved her off. "I've got this, it's only coffee." Cora chuckled before leaning down and kissing Regina's forehead.

"You know how to reach me if you need anything." Regina nodded a little shocked by the display of affection as she watched her mother walk out holding the door for a young blonde who rushed in and was immediately apologizing to the older woman who seemed to be running the diner.

"Emma honey, it's fine, the rush doesn't until church let's out. There is still fifteen minutes until the service is over." Regina picked up her book and tried to continue reading but ended up staring at the words as she listened to the conversation happening around her.

"I overslept! I'm just glad Miss Blanchard and Mr. Nolan took Henry last night or I don't think I would have made for the rush." Emma spoke as she took off her jacket stuffing it into her pack before stuffing it under the bar near the cash register.

"You still call them by their last names?" Ruby chuckled.

"They're still our teachers." Ruby shrugged dismissing the statement.

"Ah, how is the gremlin?" Granny asked as Emma smiled.

"Miss Blanchard and Mr. Nolan will be bringing him by in a little bit. He'll be more than excited to count for you. He can count all the way to fifty now!" Emma exclaimed tying her apron around her waist.

"No way! He's smart, just like his mother." Emma blushed at this as she grabbed some straws and placed them into one of her apron pockets. Regina blinked at hearing this, the young blonde was a mother?

"Thanks Rubes, I'm gonna go restock before the rush, oh, but did you complete the assignment for Senor Boots?" Ruby's eyes widened momentarily before shaking her head.

"Oh, yeah, I finished that in study hall on Friday. How's your English project going?" Emma shrugged walking over to the doors to the kitchen. "I'll probably finish it Tuesday, Mr. Gold is taking Henry to visit Neal."

"Have you seen him lately?" Ruby grimaced at the scowl on Emma's face. Neal had come to visit his father during his winter break and after a night a heavy drinking the fourteen old had woken up naked, sore, and full of regret. It wasn't until a month later that Emma had opened up to Ruby about what had happen that night and that it resulted in her being pregnant.

At the time Emma lived in the orphanage run by a bunch of fairy's parading as nuns and wasn't sure how she was going to raise a baby as she herself was still a kid. It'd been a hard first few months for Emma, but she'd pulled through and to this day she still felt that she'd made the right decision by keeping the unexpected and unplanned baby.

"No, and the only reason he gets to see Henry is because I don't want to responsible for my son not knowing his father." Emma spoke before disappearing into the kitchen as Ruby shook her head before walking over to her table with the coffee pot.

"Can I get you anything else?" Regina shook her head with a smile as Ruby warmed up her coffee.

"Just the check," Ruby waved her off.

"Its coffee, please, to pay for it would be an insult to my grandmother." Regina blinked as Granny nodded over by the cash register. Regina was the only customer currently in the diner.

"Are you sure?" Granny waved her off just as Ruby had done moments before.

"Miss Mills, you've had three cups of unlimited coffee your mother had one. Go down to Starbucks down the road and the amount between the two of you barely reaches a large coffee. Don't worry about it." Regina smiled at the woman who'd insisted on being called Granny. "Now, had you ordered some food, that $2.68 would have been added on quicker than you could put more creamer in that coffee." Regina chuckled as Emma popped her head from behind the kitchen door.

"Granny that's so unfair, I come in here just for coffee and you charge me double!"

"I practically raised you girl, you're a bona fide mooch. I'll do what I want!" Emma rolled her eyes before looking at the young woman who she hadn't realized at been in the diner when she arrived.

"Oh hello! Sorry I didn't see you when I walked in! Rather flustered at not having heard my alarm this morning." Emma stepped out from behind the door holding a knife in one hand and a towel over her forearm.

"Lemons?" Ruby asked looking at her blonde friend who nodded.

"Not like you were going to cut any, that's why Granny makes me do it." Ruby shrugged before turning back to Regina with a smile. From the corner of her eye Regina watched as the young woman disappeared into kitchen once more.

"She's got me there, anyways, don't worry about the coffee." Regina smiled pouring a creamer into cup.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Regina returned her attention to her book as the three women continued to prepare for the Sunday lunch rush. Regina paid no attention to the people around her as the diner filled with people dressed in their Sunday best and people dressed appropriately for the cool spring weather.

"Hi." Regina blinked as she felt something pulling at the hem of her long sleeve shirt. Regina looked to her left to see a toddler with big brown eyes looking at her with a toothy smile.

"Hello."

"Whatcha weedin'?" Regina couldn't help but smile at the toddler.

"A collection of poems." Regina answered as the boy struggled to climb up onto the booth and into her lap between her arms. Regina was startled as he looked up at her innocently.

"Weed me a powem pwease?" Regina looked around the diner to see that everyone was currently in conversation and not seeming to panic about the possible loss of a child. Regina looked back her book and at the poem she'd been in the middle of reading. She wasn't sure if it was age appropriate to read to a child. Maybe she should flip to another page, find a more child friendly poem. As Regina tried to flip the page a tiny hand stopped her. "No, dis one." Regina sighed as she looked at the words before her and read them allowed.

"Um, okay…because I could not stop for Death, He kindly stopped for me—"

"Whys you weeding 'bout deafs?" The toddler interrupted as Regina looked down at his curious brown eyes.

"It was the next poem, a collection of poems has all genres of poems by all different authors." Regina explained as he leaned forward and flipped the pages until he found a poem with a photo next to it.

"Pwease weed dis one, I like the picture." Regina chuckled as she looked at the photo momentarily before the words on the opposite page.

"O CAPTAIN! my Captain! our fearful trip is done; the ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won; the port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting, while follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring: but O heart! heart! heart! O the bleeding drops of red, where on the deck my Captain lies, fallen cold and dead. O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells; rise up-for you the flag is flung-for you the bugle trills; for you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths-for you the shores a-crowding; for you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning; here Captain! dear father! This arm beneath your head; it is some dream that on the deck, you've fallen cold and dead. My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still; my father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will; the ship is anchor'd safe and sound, its voyage closed and done; from fearful trip, the victor ship, comes in with object won; exult, O shores, and ring, O bells! But I, with mournful tread, walk the deck my Captain lies, fallen cold and dead." Regina finished and looked down at the boy who was still staring at the photo.

"Yours powems all about deafs? I don't gets it." Regina chuckled fully aware that a toddler would not understand the meaning by the poem.

"It's about the death of a president."

"Why?"

"Walt Whitman, the person who wrote this did so about for Abraham Lincoln. Do you know who that is?" The boy nodded having just recently learning some of the presidents in his preschool.

"Honest Abe!" He exclaimed as Regina smiled with a nod.

"Yes, well, the poem is about him, to honor him." The toddler reached out once more flipping through the book in search of another poem with a photo.

"This one?" He question looking at illustration as Regina looked at the words it was obviously the middle of the poem, and this particular poem she knew well, had even done a paper on the author of this poem.

"Henry Micah Swan!" The duo looked up at hearing the gasped name.

"Yes Momma?" He asked innocently looking at his mother who was holding a tray of food. Regina looked at the blonde waitress who'd greeted her earlier. Emma looked at her son before looking at the woman's lap who he was sitting in.

"I, one moment." Emma breathed exasperated as she walked over the table whose food she was carrying. Regina looked down at the little boy who was sitting her lap who was back to staring at the illustration once more.

"You gonna weed it?" He asked looking up at her as she looked over at Emma who was still passing out food to her table.

"I, uh, sure." Regina slowly began to recite the poem she knew by heart as she and Henry looked at the accompanying illustration. _If You Forget Me_ by Pablo Neruda was her father's favorite poem and she'd made a point to memorize it when she was eleven and he'd given her this book. "But, if each day, each hour, you feel that you are destined for me with implacable sweetness, if each day a flower climbs up to your lips to seek me, ah my love, ah my own, in me all that fire if repeated, in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten, my love feeds on your love, beloved, and as long as you live it will be in your arms without leaving mine."

"Wow." Emma whispered as she looked at the brunette who was holding her son.

"Oh, uh, he was rather insistent that I read to him." Regina spoke softly as Henry nodded.

"She read a _powem_ bouts _deafs_ and then abouts honest Abe!" Emma turned her attention to her son one more feeling mortified that he'd just bothered the woman who'd been peacefully reading.

"I'm so sorry! Miss Blanchard must have looked away for a moment. I'm soo—" Regina waved her off.

"It's fine, honestly, he's an adorable boy, it just, well it startled me that he wanted me to read him poetry." Regina spoke as Emma chuckled.

"He loves anything that has any sort of story and, well, the way you just read that, I can see why he was so persistent." Regina blushed as Emma smiled. "I'm Emma Swan, and I'm sure the munchkin didn't introduce himself he's—"

"I'm Henree Micah!" He beamed up at Regina who returned his smile.

"Regina Mills, it's nice to meet the both of you formally." Emma cocked her head slightly looking at the brunette.

"You're Cora's daughter?" Regina nodded as Emma looked around momentarily visually checking on her tables before sliding into the booth across from the reading duo. "Wow, she had said that you wouldn't be here until tomorrow. Oh, ah, I'm sorry to hear about your father though." Emma breathed as Regina gave her a queer look.

"Yes, it was rather sudden, but uh, you know my mother?" While Regina understood people of this town knew her mother, as the woman was their mayor, she just wasn't expecting the people to be on familiar terms with her.

"Yeah, she just started teaching my lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Yeah, you know magic. The _nuns_ ," Emma air quoted knowing that everyone in this town knew the women of the convent were really fairies, "aren't equipped to handle a large magical core like I have. They're used to small cores and fairy dust. They've taught me all they could but my core is too large for them to handle and predict." Emma waved it off as Regina just stared at the young woman before her.

"I'm sorry, my mother teaches you m-magic?" Regina questioned as Emma's eyes widen at the realization that the woman in front of her probably had no idea what she was talking about.

"I uh, sorry. Just ignore me, um, come on Henry, you've bothered Regina long enough." Emma suddenly stood. "It was uh, nice meeting you." Emma rushed out as she picked up her son before scurrying away leaving a stunned Regina in the booth. Regina sat there trying to comprehend what had just happened. She stared down at her book and the poem she'd just read to Henry. Slowly Regina closed the book and gathered her things making sure to leave a tip for the brunette waitress.

She felt numb as she exited the diner, the mention of magic and her mother brought a vague memory to her, one she'd long forgotten.

 _A three year old Regina sat at the bottom of the stairs just a little ways from the kitchen while her parents conversed unaware that she was not in bed but listening to them. "Cora you told me she wouldn't have magic! That this type of stuff wouldn't happen, not to her." Her father spoke fiercely as Cora stared at her husband with a narrowed gaze._

 _"I said it was a low possibility, Henry. When we found out that Regina was a girl, the possibility doubled. You knew that!" Cora bit out trying not to raise her voice._

 _"Yet tonight she tossed a hunter across the room with as much as if it had been you. They tried to take her, Cora. I won't have our daughter subjected to the dangers of being a witch." Cora sighed as she set the drying towel on the counter. Going out to Portland tonight had saw her family attacked by Witch Hunters._

 _"Well you should have thought of that before you fell in love and married a witch, Henry. You knew that there was a possibility that if we had a girl it could go either way." Henry growled his eyes flashing a golden color as his wolf showed momentarily._

 _"Cora, I love you with everything that I am but I won't subject our daughter to dangers of being a part of a dying breed. A breed that's not only hunted but tortured and harvested. Those hunters don't care that she's a toddler they only care about the high they get from the magic they harvest."_

 _"This town is one of the few where magical beings can exist happily, she is a magical being. It doesn't matter if witches are so far and few in between, she has magic and should learn it to use it. An unpracticed craft is a dangerous one. She'll need it to protect herself especially if they can track her before she's even had a chance to grow." Cora's voice was level, she would not lose her temper, couldn't afford to lose it when her husband was close to transforming._

 _"What happens when she leaves this precious town of yours? What happens when she goes off to college and is put back on the radars of Hunters? She's powerful, nearly four years old and able to use her magic so freely just by wanting something to happen. We both know the moment she leaves the boundaries of this town again they will be alerted to her. I want her magic bound not practiced." Henry spoke as Cora shook her head._

 _"I-I won't do it, she deserves to know who she is. I won't hide her from a world she belongs in."_

 _"She is_ my _daughter and I'll protect her at all costs." Cora watched as his eyes continued to flicker between gold and brown._

 _"You can't take her from me, I won't let you. She is just as much my daughter as she is yours. She has magic Henry, it needs to be taught not bound. She'll feel like a part of her is missing, her magic is a part of her." Cora knew that it was pointless, she was bound to her husband by a magical contract put forth by their grandparents. It was a barbaric ritual that had taken place to make sure that as a witch, she was magically submissive to her husband no matter how powerful she became._

 _"My love, I'm sorry. I won't risk it. I'll have Adam do it if you won't." Cora shook her head as Henry stepped forward taking her hand._

 _"Binding her magic won't stop well trained hunters from finding her. Storybrooke is well hidden, the fairies, and few witches and warlocks we have here see to that." Cora blinked back tears that were threatening to fall. Not only was she going to lose this argument but she would lose her husband and daughter as well._

 _"I'll protect her by giving up my wolf." Cora gasped her eyes going wide._

 _"Henry…"_

 _"It must be done, and for Regina, I'll do it. I won't have what happen to my mother happen to our daughter. Regina will be ignorant of all things magical." Cora blinked no longer able to hold back her tears as she looked at her husband._

 _"I have to stay Henry, I may be bound to you, but I'm also bound to this town just as my mother was." Her voice was thick with emotion as Henry stepped to her pulling her to him._

 _"You're magically bound to my wolf, sweetheart." Cora wept as her husband held her as the realization dawned on her. Wolves mated for life, usually to another magical being. "The moment Adam strips me of my wolf, you are no longer bound to me, but you will let us go. I have to protect her Cora, you know in your heart this is the best thing for her."_

 _"I won't dos magics no mores, pwease don't takes me away from mommy!" Regina burst into the kitchen tears streaking her face._

 _"Come here baby." Cora stepped out of her husband's embrace and kneeled as Regina ran into her mother's arms. Cora stood up holding her daughter to her as she cried continually saying she didn't want to leave. "Please just hold off for a little, until she starts school at least." Henry leaned forward petting his daughter's soft curls looking into his wife's light eyes._

 _"Until she starts school." He agreed it would give him time to settle the affairs of his pack._

Regina sat on the stairs looking at the front door waiting her mother's arrival. She'd busied herself with unpacking and arranging the room that her mother said was hers before the split. She tried not to dwell on the memory but it was there, her parents were a part of the magical underground like her friend Kathryn.

She'd found out about this other world when she was fifteen and had been out with Kathryn. The young vampire had been attacked by sprites because her father hadn't given them what they wanted. Kathryn had taken care of the sprites with ease as Regina as stood nearly paralyzed until her friend had turned back to her with pitch black eyes.

Regina blinked as she heard the inner workings of the front door unlock. "Regina? Sweetheart, what are you doing on those uncomfortable steps?" Cora asked walking into the house closing the door behind her. Cora took a moment setting down her bag having brought some work home with her before shedding her coat and shoes.

"Why did you keep it from me?" Cora blinked not bothering to pick up her bag as she stepped further into the foyer and closer to her daughter.

"Excuse me?"

"Daddy gave up his wolf to bind my magic." Regina stated looking down at her hands as if something would spark to life at the mention of her bound powers.

"It was to protect you." Cora spoke in a hushed voice taking a slow step toward Regina.

"He gave up his wolf, Mom. I know what that means for you." Cora blinked as Regina looked up at her mother.

"H-how?"

"My friend, Kathryn, she's a vampire." Cora let out a harsh laugh as she settled next to Regina on the stairs.

"How long have you known about the magical world?"

"Since I was fifteen, Kathryn was attacked by Sprites, she used her abilities as vampire to take care of them. Ever since then, I've kind of submerged myself into learning all about the magical world, with Kathryn's help of course. I just, well I never expected to be a part of it more than a human with a vampire best friend." Regina breathed as Cora placed an arm around her.

"It was to protect you, we're a dying breed. Henry was afraid that you'd be harvested like his mother. It was that particular event that unleashed his wolf, he didn't want to take any chances with you."

"But you could have taught me, the world he tried to protect me from found me anyways." Regina breathed unsure of how she felt.

"I know, but he was right. Your magical core was strong even at three years old. I don't even think this barrier would have protected you had I began to teach you." Regina wiped violently at her eyes.

"That should have been my choice, not yours or dads. He would still be alive had he not given it up." Regina breathed her temper wavering slightly as she tried to calm herself. Cora looked at her daughter knowing that it hadn't been that simple.

"Regina, sweetheart, you have to calm down." Cora tried to soothe rubbing her daughter's shoulders as Regina tore away from her standing up and walking to the middle of the foyer. Cora could feel an electric sort of energy in the air was she watched Regina hug herself.

"He'd still be alive! Wolves heal faster! They are stronger! Wouldn't succumb to a stupid gunshot wound from a clumsy trigger happy mugger." Cora gasped when Regina turned her eyes flashing a stunning silver. No, it wasn't possible. "He wouldn't have even been there had we stayed in Storybrooke! It's not fair!" Cora stood slowly making her way to her shaking daughter. "Momma, it's not fair." Regina sobbed as her knees gave out and she crumbled to the floor ignoring the pain that shot through her.

"Baby girl, if you don't calm down, if you don't slowly your breathing you're going to transform." Regina looked up as her mother kneeled next to her taking in her vibrant silver almost violet eyes. Not only would Regina transform into a Were, but she'd let out a violent magical burst in the process. Cora had to calm child.

"W-what?" Regina choked out as Cora gave her a soft smile.

"A wonder you are, a wolf with witch powers." Cora spoke softly pulling her daughter into her arms smoothing her hair down as Regina collapsed into her arms crying repeating over and over that it wasn't fair. Cora spoke soft words of comfort until it seemed that Regina had calmed down. Inhaling calling to her magic Cora transported them to the couch in the same position.

"W-what's wrong with me? I-I feel like my entire body is buzzing and it's achy, I-I can't take it. It's becoming overwhelming." Regina stammered looking to her mother before noticing that they were no longer on the floor but in the living room on the couch.

"It's your body reacting to the awakening of your wolf."

"B-but I thought I was a witch."

"You're both, a rare wonder in itself. It would explain the large magical core at such a young age. There have only ever been a handful of magicals in the world like you. You're great-great-great grandfather on your father's side was a hybrid like yourself. I should call Widow Lucas, she's the reigning Alpha in the area since your father left." Regina blinked her eyes still glowing as she stared at her mother. She watched as her mother whispered something before kissing her forehead making the buzzing and achy sensation disappear.

"What did you just do?"

"A suppression spell, you awakened your wolf. Your body is going to try to complete the awakening by transforming. It'll be a painful process if someone with experience doesn't talk you through it." Cora explained as Regina nodded trying to wrap her thoughts around everything that was happening.

"I know this is a lot, but we'll get you through this, okay baby girl?" Regina nodded once more.

"T-together?"

"Of course," Cora squeezed Regina's hands in a show of support. It the span of a week she'd lost her father and found that she was a part of a magical world she'd only read about. Her experience was limited due to the fact that Kathryn didn't like expose her too much. Well, her friend was sure in for a surprise when she dropped this bomb on her.

"How long with the spell last?"

"A few hours, will you okay while I call Widow Lucas to get her over here?" Regina took in a deep breath nodding, yes, despite everything that had happened to her in the past week she did feel that she would be okay, maybe even better than okay.

"Yes, make the call."


End file.
